Warm Snowy Day
by Noone the Virgin
Summary: Let it snow, let it snow, let it snow...


The avalanche was small and brief. From the pile of snow, came out Vivi. She brushed herself off and looked around for Usopp. She saw his phallic-esque nose. "Usopp, no!" She cried, rushing to his side. He was asleep. "No, don't fall asleep!" She tried to shake Usopp awake. He didn't budge. She began to slap him. He still didn't wake up. His face began to darken. "Oh, what have I done?" She began to panic, pulling his nose and dragging his frozen body to the nearby house.

In the bathroom, Vivi was running a hot bath for Usopp, who was still unconscious. "Usopp, don't die! Don't die!" She said, taking off her coat and gloves. She went to take off Usopp's clothes. His scrawny body was cold. "He's freezing all over. She went to take off his pants. "Is his…" She looked. She stared at it for a minute and got back to her senses. She rubbed her hands and went to take the pants off and his boxers. When she went to pick him up, his penis flopped down. She gasped at what she saw. "It's bigger than I thought." She said to her mind. "And it's not even hard…AH!" She shook her head and dumped him in the tub, which was half full. "This may not be enough…" Vivi took off her clothes and got in the tub with Usopp. She dipped her hands in the water and began to massage his face. He was starting to smile a little. "He's coming to!" She said, smiling. Next she went for his nose. She stroked it up and down, making it warm and loose. Usopp began to grunt. "What is this…I'm seeing?" He thought. "Is it…heaven?" His vision came to slowly. He noticed Vivi's naked body, but didn't know it was her. "A goddess…A goddess has come for me…" He smiled. "That's it Usopp, just a little longer!" "Yeah, longer. Keep doing it a little longer. Vivi sped up her strokes. She saw the nose regaining its brown color. She smiled. "There, you're-" She jumped up. From behind her, was Usopp's penis. Erect and poking her ass.

"His penis! It's huge!" She said, surprised. "So this is what the great Captain Usopp has within him." She went over to take a look at it. "…Goddess?" Usopp came to. He saw Vivi exposed in front of his face. "She's showing herself to me." He thought. "Me of all people…" Vivi was reluctant to touch it. "I can't do this, but what if it's also frostbitten?" She slowly went for it with her hands. "Just a little rub. It's okay, it's not meant to be naughty!" She blushed and began to rub Usopp's mighty lance. Usopp was taken over by her touch. "Her hands are so soft and delicate! She's getting into all of Jr.'s muscles just right!"

"This isn't naughty." Vivi said to herself.

"This isn't naughty."

"This isn't naughty…"

Vivi began to drip a little. "She's leaking! Usopp thought. "Maybe one little lick…No! I couldn't do that!" Vivi was squeezing harder and harder. "I can't even move with the way she's grabbing me!" "This isn't naughty…so why am I getting wet down there?" She thought. "Maybe one little taste won't hurt…I AM trying to get him warm, so it's okay!" She began to suck on Usopp's dick. "No! What are you doing to Jr.?" Usopp thought? "You naughty princess, I'll show you something." Usopp licked his lips and went for Vivi's moist vagina. "Huh? What the- Usopp! You're awake?!" She fell over. "Yep. Why are you touching Jr. like that?" He asked, with her juice on his lips. "I-I was trying to warm your body up! There was an avalanche and you weren't waking up!" She explained. "But I let my impure desires get the best of me…" She looked away, frowning. "Well, it's fine. But you gotta finish the job you started." "What? Finish?" "Yes! You can't let Jr. go with just that. We need to coax your desires so they won't get you again." "Usopp, I couldn't do that." Vivi looked away. Usopp got out the tub and went to lock the door. "The door wasn't locked? What if someone saw you doing that to me?" "I was careless! I'm sorry!" She bowed. "Now, now. No need to-" He began to shiver. "It's cold…" "Oh no! Your body is still not adjusted yet!"

Usopp and Vivi were in the tub, on top of one another. "Remember, I'm only doing this to warm you up! Please don't mention it to everyone else." She said. "My lips are sealed. But yours are about to be open…" Usopp positioned his dick, ready to go inside of the princess. "It's going in…AH!" It went inside of her. "It burns so much! It's taking over my body!" She said. "Same here. You're snug as a blanket wrapped around someone in a heated cabin!" "Then it's working!" She said, smiling. She laid on Usopp, getting into the sex. "You have my juices on your mouth." She said, wiping them off. She took a sniff and went for a taste. "Such a full flavor. What's wrong with me?" "You're horny!" Usopp said. "You want sex! This is not unheard of!" "But, I was trying to warm you up! Honest. I was never trying to get you to have sex with me." She began to tear up. "This is all happening so fast." "Well, it can end fast. I can make myself cum in a matter of seconds."

"No. Stay here for a little longer. I need this."

"You're positive?"

"Please! I need this so much! It feels too good. Don't stop."

Usopp continued to fuck Vivi in the bathtub. She was wrapping herself around Usopp, moaning and crying. "I guess she has been through a lot." Usopp thought. "Her kingdom being in danger of being destroyed by Baroque Works and Crocodile, she's not able to go directly to her home because of our problems…" He looked at her. She was thrusting up and down. "She's really gotten into this. I'm nearing my climax." The two came simultaneously. "Usopp…your warmth's flowing into me..!" She said, moaning loudly. "That was my Surefire-Impregnation White star!" He said, beaming. "Now I'm pregnant with your child…?" "Relax, it was just a joke." "Actually, I've started to ovulate two days ago…" Usopp's nose drooped. He went pale.

"Usopp! Your body is still cold!"


End file.
